Perishable products have a limited shelf life. Ascertaining the shelf life of perishable products is necessary to allow growers, suppliers and manufacturers to limit waste and ensure that product reaching consumers is fresh.
The shelf life of certain packaged products correlates well with loss of a given permeant through the package. One such packaged product is carbonated beverages, wherein the shelf life determining factor for the product is typically loss of carbonation.
While instruments and techniques are known and in use for measuring the transmission rate of a permeant through a container, a continuing need exists for a quick, accurate and cost effective method.